Karma's sister at the festival
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: During the summer Kiyoko joins Class-E at the festival, only she isn't there to hang out with them, no she's there with a certain octopus taking picture of the event, but what will happen when Bullies attack her *collab with animeandmangafangirl*


It was a warm summer's eve as the town's local festival started. The guys had all made plans with their girlfriends to meet up there, but before that could happen the girls said they needed to grab a few things and didn't allow the boys to see them before the festival. Kiyoko was hopping up and down in excitement, but upon hearing Karma sigh she stopped

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" Kiyoko asked

"Well Kiyoko, you see I kind of have plans with the class, so I can't take you" Karma said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I see" Kiyoko said dejected

"But hey maybe tomorrow okay," Karma said ruffling her hair "But for tonight it will just be us okay?"

"Okay" Kiyoko said softly

* * *

In the Akabane Household, Kiyoko was feeling bored and her mother was downstairs washing dishes.  
"Ah, it's boring without Onii-chan or his classmates…I wanted to go to the festival too…" She rolled over on her bed in boredom.  
"Maybe I'll play Onii-chan's 3DS…" Kiyoko thought as she dragged herself out of bed and into Karma's bedroom. She found the game system on his desk and started playing it as she walked towards Karma's bed. She was still playing the game in boredom on the bed before she heard a knock on the window.  
Surprise, surprise…  
"Hi Octopus-sensei!" said Kiyoko as she shut off the game system. The girl was happy to have someone to play with. "Ne ne, let's play!" she said excitedly.  
"Nufufufu, good evening Kiyoko-chan. You were left behind too?" he asked stepping into the room.  
"Eh, they didn't take you too?" asked Kiyoko.  
"No" the octopus cried. "I wanted to take pictures of them and have some juicy gossip! I also need to earn some extra money to buy snacks. I ran out of money and it is still a long way to go if I wait for payday…" Koro-sensei said. "So I'm going to the festival with the excuse of earning money."  
"Take me with you!" Kiyoko pleaded. "I'm booored. Onii-chan said he'll take me tomorrow, just the two of us, but that's a long time" whined Kiyoko. "I can take the pictures while you make money! Onii-chan taught me how to take good pictures. Both for normal and blackmail! Can I go with you Octopus-sensei?"  
Koro-sensei looked stunned. Wow, Kiyoko was really taking after Karma. The teacher is going to be blackmailed by his own pupil. "Sure you can! Let's hurry!" said an excited Koro-sensei.  
"I'm going to get my yukata. That way it will be easier to hide."  
Koro-senei nodded his head in approval.  
"Ah, I'm also going to tell Okaa-san I'm going to bed early."  
"Hai hai"  
Kiyoko went downstairs. "Okaa-san~ I'm going to bed early since Onii-chan left me!" she said to the red-haired woman.  
"Oh Kiyoko-chan, your brother is on his date. He needs to spend some time with his girlfriend too. –sigh- alright then. Sleep tight alright" the woman said as she kissed the pouting girl's forehead.  
"Good night." Kiyoko then walked up the stairs and her mother never saw her daughter smirking.  
Kiyoko went to grab her blue yukata that also had white rabbits in the fabric. She also grabbed the white sash that went along with it and went towards Karma's room where Koro-sensei is.  
"I'm back~" she said holding the yukata.  
Koro-sensei quickly changed her and did her hair in a simple low, sideway ponytail with a rabbit pin.  
"Yatta! Can't wait. Do I also get to play?" she asked.  
"Hai! Here is a camera!" he said as he put a camera around her neck. "Now you can take blackmail pictures if you wish, and also take lovey dovey pictures too!"  
"Yay~" Koro-sensei lifted Kiyoko and they both headed towards the festival.  
The couples better watch out. They are going to be spied on by Karma's little sister/pupil.

* * *

"Wow, she must have sounded like a kicked puppy" Nagisa said as he and Karma met up with Sugino

"She did, I don't know man" Karma sighed slicking his hair back.

"So you guys excited" Sugino asked "I bet the girls will look classy in their yukatas"

"I hope so, I always wonder what Okuda and Kaede would like in Yukatas" Nagisa said

"But we better keep an eye on our snipers" Isogai said walking up to them.

"Who knows what kind of trouble they'll cause for the shooting gallery games" Nagisa said

"Ah, I'm sure they can win it all" Karma said

"Which is what we don't want" Isogai said

"Hey guys are we late?" a soft voice asked.

"No you're right on...whoa"

* * *

The girls came into their view. They were dressed beautifully in their yukatas.  
Kaede wore a white yukata with purple and blue flowers with a pink sash. Her hair was in the usual style but had a flower pin in it.  
Manami had contacts on and wore a purple yukata with a lighter purple swirls designing it and a white sash. Her hair was in a sideway ponytail that fell in waves. She had a purple butterfly ornament in her hair as well.  
Hayami had her hair in a simple bun with flowers pinned to it. Her yukata was a pale blue colour with Tiger Lilys on it and a darker blue sash around her stomach.  
Megu had a black yukata with a red sash. Her yukata had white daisies printed on it. Her hair was in the usual ponytail but a single daisy was pinned on the side of her head.  
Hinano had a cheerful orange yukata that resembled the sun. A blue sash was around the stomach. Her hair was kept the same and only adding a ribbon to it.  
Hinata had a simple pink yukata with white roses and a white sash. Mini roses were pinned on the right side of her head.  
Rio had a light green yukata and a darker green sash. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with some of the hair loosely falling  
Hazama wore a black yukata with white swirls. She had a gray sash and her hair was for the most part pulled up into a bun.  
Kanzaki wore a white yukata with pale red leaves was printed on it. The leaves seems liked it was falling. A bright red sash was wrapped around her stomach. Her hair was let down and only a portion was tied up with an ornament.  
Yada wore a sky blue yukata that had a lighter blue star print on it. A red sash was on her stomach. She wore her hair in a ponytail and added a ribbon to match the sash.  
Hara wore a purple yukata that had horizontal white lines. On the lines had pink roses printed on it. A yellow sash was tied around her stomach. A single pink rose was pinned to her hair as she let her hair down.  
Fuwa wore a dark pink yukata with a deep purple sash, leaving her hair down. Her Yukata had cherry blossom designs scattered around the lower part.  
"How do we look?" Kaede asked  
"Wow, your are" Nagisa said becoming speechless. "Absolutely stunning" Nagisa said  
"Thank you" Kaede blushed, Karma walked up to Manami and smiled before taking her hand  
"I never thought in all my years would I see a real angel, especially one of great beauty" Karma said. (Animeandmangafangirl passed out from a fangirl attack. Don't mind her, thank you)  
Okuda's face turned red faster than you can say "Hi!" The girl managed to fluster out a soft "Thank you."  
"Look at the poet" Sugino said as he took Kanzaki's hands.  
"So where's our little cutie, Kiyoko?" Yada asked

* * *

"At home" Karma said

"Oh come on, that wasn't very nice" Rio said

"I'm bringing her here tomorrow" Karma said

"Come on guys, and Chiba make sure you don't clear out the shooting gallery" Isogai said

"Alright" the snipers said

"You know they're going to anyway" Megu said dragging off Isogai

"I want to try the goldfish scooping" Hinata said dragging Maehara away

"That's my arm you're trying to rip off there" he said trying to keep up

"Shall we?" Suguya said as he escorted Rio away.

"Come on Tomohito I want to see the attractions" Kanzaki said walking off

"Right behind you" Sugino said as each one scattered

"Come on Nagisa, I want some cotton candy" Kaede said excitedly

"Why are you always into sweets" Nagisa sighed

"Shall we?" Karma asked holding out his hand

"Of course." Okuda said; what none of the couples knew was that a certain pair planned to follow them

* * *

Koro-sensei had quickly set up his booth and was starting to grill teppanyaki, takoyaki, gyoza and other hot food. The smell they made ignited the air with anticipation of the flavour the customer would receive upon partaking of this food. Off to the side he had set up riceballs, cotton candy and other sweets. Across from his stall was a shaved ice booth and right now coming up to it was Rio Nakamura and her partner Sosuke Suguya, one of the more odder pairings but still one he enjoyed seeing a blossoming relationship for. Nakamura shivered slight as the shaved ice chilled a light breeze blew.

"Here" Suguya said handing Rio his jacket to keep her warm, Rio smiled as she pulled he jacket around her tighter while Suguya placed an arm around her waist and pulled her in softly, making it possible for Rio to place her head on his shoulder. They never noticed the flash of a camera disguised as a Tengu mask hanging from Koro-sensei's stall before he was out of ingredients for the Teppanyaki; he placed a back in 15 minutes sign up, this enabled him to go after the couples he had selected.

* * *

He quickly found Nagisa and Kaede by the mask stand, Nagisa had a Super Sentai mask, namley the green ranger from Zyuranger on while Kaede tried on a sailor moon mask, they both laughed as Nagisa paid for them both and walked off hand in hand with their masks off to the sides so they could share a kiss, which was quickly captured by Koro-sensei.

"Hey Nagisa" Kaede said

"What is it Kaede?" Nagisa asked looking over to his girl.

"I am the guardian of love and juts Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I Shall Punish you!" Kaede said doing the pose while wearing her mask.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Nagisa said walking off, seemingly unaware

* * *

The next couple the octopus spotted was Maehara and Okano by the massive bond fire doing a slow dance, Maehara was happy, happier than he had ever been before. He had a stable relationship now. Okano just smiles as she followed along with Maehara lead. The fire's glow casted their shadows joined as one along the floor, accompained by the starlight above

"You look perfect, how have I been ignorant to you before that day at the pool?"

"A lot of pretty skirts you needed to check" Okano said reaching up to kiss on the lips. Maehara smiled as he tasted her lips, which tasted like that yakisoba bun she had earlier.

"Well, now I've only got eyes for you" he said as he leant in and placed his forehead against hers.

"I know" she whispered, it was at this moment that Koro-sensei took the picture.

* * *

Yada was walking along Kimura, in silence just holding hands and taking in everything while dodging the children running

"Hey isn't Irina sensei?" Kimura asked spotting their teacher wearing a red yukata

"But what is she doing here?" Yada asked

"Not sure, but come on, I see some fireworks over there" Kimura said walking over with her to where the sparks of different colours were flying high in the sky, they arrived to see a wave of blue and green fireworks light up the night sky. Kimura pulled Yada in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist before placing his chin on her shoulder staring up watching the fireworks. This was the scene Koro-sensei shot a picture of

"So cute" he said taking off.

* * *

Terasaka and Hazama was wandering the festival, with Terasaka looked bored. Hazama paused for a second seeing a Kakigori shaved ice booth, Terasaka stopped and smiled before walking up to the booth

"Two please, one green tea and the other" Terasaka paused to look over to Hazama who said

"Melon, please" Hazama said, to which the vendor nodded getting the pair their frozen treats. After being handed their sweet desert the pair sat down on a bench just watching the festival.

"This is nice, I must admit" Hazama said smiling

"Yeah I agree" Terasaka said taking a spoonful, he place it in his mouth when Hazama said

"I hear that if you propose to a woman at the festival you'll be eternally happy" she said making Terasaka choke on his dessert. This made Hazama perform the Heimlich move to clear his airways.

"You alright?" she asked

"Yeah I am, just surprise that you of all people would say that" Terasaka said

"Just because I'm into the darker things of life, doesn't it mean I can't have dreams of romance right?" she said curling up to Terasaka, ignorant of the photo flash.

"Nice" their odd teacher said.

* * *

"Okay here I go again" Fuwa said throwing the ring again

"Come on you're manga fan, shouldn't you be able to easily do this?" Mimura asked

"Oh shut it, shouldn't the guy be getting the bear for the girl?" Fuwa countered

"Yeah, but you got this" Mimura smirked

"Where are our snipers when you need them?" Fuwa asked throwing the ring at the sake bottle.

"Two booths down, getting everything...again" Mimura said taking Fuwa's last ring and getting it over the bottle, winning a teddy bear.

"He's so fluffy!" Fuwa cried hugging it and Mimura, this earned a chuckle and a picture from Koro-sensei.

"Isn't young love grand?" he asked checking his watch and heading back to the booth

* * *

Chiba and Hayami went straight to the shooting booths. They didn't care if they got banned, it happened after they emptied the booth of the prizes.  
"You ready to dominate it?" asked Chiba.  
"Don't ask stupid questions." Answered Hayami but Chiba could tell she was excited.  
Once they reached the booth, the saw a few people there trying to shoot the targets. They failed.  
"Come on and try to shoot the target~ 500 yen for 3 tries~ If you manage to hit one, you get to another try~" the man at the booth said.  
The snipers stepped forward. Chiba payed for both of them. The two quickly and easily shot the targets. The nearby couples stopped and watched in awe.  
Kiyoko was in the shadows watching them. She had the camera ready.  
By the time the snipers were done, they could have gotten all the prizes if they wanted. …Which they did.  
"We technically can have all the prizes." Chiba stated to the surprised, shell-shocked vendor.  
"We'll take our prizes and leave. " Hayami said.  
"Wh-wh-what!? Huh?" The vendor said. He just lost hundreds of thousands of yen worth of prizes for 10,000 yen.  
"Hmmm, which ones should we get?" Chiba said.  
"Let's take those" Hayami said pointing at stuffed animals that are half her size.  
"Sure. Let's also get those." Chiba said looking at the collectable prizes.  
"Those rare ones too."  
"Agreed."  
The pair took their prizes and left. Not before getting banned from the shooting game.  
When they left, they looked pleased even though they got banned. Oh well, they had fun.  
-click-  
Kiyoko got a picture of them being happy.  
Kiyoko smiled as she took pictures of their faces on the Banned Signed. She then left to find her next victims.

* * *

Okuda and Karma walked around just enjoying each other's company. Too bad neither of them noticed Kiyoko's presence.  
Kiyoko's eyes twinkled at the thought of blackmailing her big brother. She smiled happily as she silently followed them.  
"Ne, let's go get cotton candy and candied apples." Karma suggested.  
"Sure!" Okuda said as they headed towards the stalls.  
Karma paid for their snacks and they ate as they passed by more stalls. They finished eating their apples and were halfway done with the cotton candy they are sharing.  
Okuda glanced at a game where you can win a fish. Rows of beautiful fish were lined up. Karma, with his sharp gaze, saw how she glanced at the fish. He grabbed her hand and led her to the stall.  
"E-eh? Karma-kun?"  
"You want to play it, right?"  
Okuda nodded as pink shaded her cheeks.  
Karma payed for Okuda to try and win a fish.  
"Ne, what fish do you want?" Karma asked as she was on her final try.  
"The silver one with dark blue and violet fins." Okuda answered.  
Karma nodded and went behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved his other arm to her wrist and held it. Okuda blushed, her face was on fire. Kiyoko was smiling like a maniac (cause she is representing us fangirls at the moment~) and started taking pictures.  
"K-K-Karma-kun!?" Okuda stuttered out.  
Karma just smirked as he moved her arm and tossed the ball, winning her desired fish.  
Okuda's eyes sparkled in joy as the vendor gave her prize fish. Karma's arm was still wrapped around her waist as he led her out of the stall. Kiyoko, smirking, followed them as she hid within a crowd of children.  
"You should give it a name" Karma suggested.  
Okuda nodded and lifted a hand to her chin. "What do you think? It is a cute fish…"  
Karma rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I can name something…unless their insults" he said with a proud smirk.  
Okuda sweatdropped at that answer, hey it was true.  
"Then..how about…Manaka?" she suggested.  
"Manaka?" questioned the red hair boy.  
"Yes…As in Manami and Karma" she said softly.  
Kiyoko had stars in her eyes as she took pictures of her brother blushing. HOW RARE TO SEE THAT!  
Karma looked away to hide his blushing face as Okuda smiled happily. Kiyoko was smiling happily as she ran back into the shadows so she can still see them.  
"Ne, Karma-kun…" Okuda said blushing slightly.  
Karma, his face now clear of any redness, looked at his girlfriend.  
Okuda stood on her toes, and kissed his cheek in a shy manner. "U-u-um, th-thanks f-f-for the fish…" she said blushing.  
Karma wasn't doing any better. "No problem." He said while tilting his head downwards to hide his face. The couple then continued walking.  
Kiyoko was literally jumping up and down in happiness. She got a picture of the kiss! A picture of Karma blushing! Today is a good day! She skipped in happiness to find the next unsuspecting couple.

* * *

Isogai and Megu were catching goldfish. Megu caught a beautiful fish that shined a bright gold. Isogai on the other hand, was catching goldfish like it was no one's business.  
"You're going to take the goldfish home?" said Megu.  
"Hai! I'm going to cook them up. This is will around a day's worth of food! All for 100 yen!" Isogai said happily.  
Megu sighed at her boyfriend's actions. But she nevertheless still love him!  
The two then paused as they saw a sign.  
"…Guess are sniper pair are banned again" said Megu.  
"Ahaha, but knowing them, they had fun" Isogai said.  
Kiyoko, in the shadows, held a picture of Isogai happily hugging the goldfish and Megu smiling.  
"Hehehe, that was fun" she said to herself as she walked to find the next pair of unsuspecting couple.

* * *

Sugino and Kanzaki were by a stall where you have to hit a pyramid of bottles to win a prize.  
Earlier a large stuffed cat toy caught Kanzaki's attention and Sugino, noticing it, quickly went to win it. He easily won the toy and gave it to his girlfriend with a a blushing face.  
"H-here ya go Kanzaki." the boy said.  
Kanzaki gently took the toy from his hands. "Arigato Sugino-kun!" she said happily and pecked his cheek making the boy's face even more red.  
"No problem. Let's continue."  
"Hai!"  
The couple walked hand in hand to the next stall.  
Kiyoko smiled from behind a mask she was trying out. She looked at the picture at the couple and left looking for her next prey.

* * *

Okajima and Kurahashi are by the snack stalls. They were enjoying eating dango and grape juice.  
Okajima finished his dango while his girlfriend still had one left. Kurahashi had half a dango in her mouth and thats when Okajima decided to go for it.  
He leaned in and bit the other half.  
Kurahashi's eyes widen in surprise.  
"Thanks!" Okajima said.  
Kurahashi's face was red. "No problem."  
Then fireworks appeared in the night sky.  
"Wahh! So Pretty!" the girl said happily.  
Okajima wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked at her and said, "Yeah."  
-Click-  
Kiyoko smiled as she snapped a shot of the couple with fireworks in the background.

* * *

Hara and Muramatsu were in the ramen stall sharing a bowl of ramen. Why? Because why not?  
"This ramen is not that bad." Hara said.  
"Yeah it needs more flour" commented Muramatsu.  
"The broth needs more sugar but other than that and some minor adjustments, it will be fantastic."  
"I agree with you."  
The two then had more noodles and blushed as they saw, it was the same noodle.  
"Umm" Hara said and she turned redder than a cherry.  
Muramatsu blushed but had a sliver of confidence which made him kiss Hara and finished the noodle.  
"Yum" he said as he looked away.  
Hara didn't say anything as she blushed even worse than Okuda. "Um yeah.."  
Kiyoko was giggling as she took a picture of that. She left to find her next victims.

* * *

Kiyoko was getting hungry. She successfully got amazing pictures of the couples and a few blackmail pictures for her own pleasure. She didn't have any money though (Because her creator doesn't think things through).  
"Hello Kiyoko-chan~ How is the picture-taking going?" said a voice.  
Koro-sensei was next to her selling sweets.  
"Ah! It's going great! I even got some great pictures of Onii-chan!" she said a little too cheerfully making the Octopus wonder what Karma did to deserve this. Oh wait. He left his sister behind.  
"Wonderful~ Sensei is proud! Are you hungry? Want some cotton candy?" he said holding a purple cotton candy.  
"Yes please!" Kiyoko said reaching towards it. "Thanks!"  
"No problem Kiyoko-chan"  
Kiyoko then continued to walk to find her next couple.

* * *

"Man those stupid E-Class, why do they have the pretty girls?" an Class-A member said, several male students had tried flirt with the Class-E girls, only to be met by that girl's boyfriend. The only Class-A members who didn't do anything was the Big Five, knowing what would happening have faced off against Class-E several times and the one time they insulted the girls, well it didn't end well for them; to say it was a utter defeat was like saying the oceans of the world were big. So the big five had a comfortable relationship with them.

"Stupid Class-E" One of them said

"Hey check out the shrimp" a second one said

"Isn't that Karma's brat of a sister?" another member said

"Yeah it is come on" The leader said as he and his five cronies walked up to her and surrounded her

"What do we have here: a little brat" the leader said

"Think she's so good because that bastard's little sister, but you know what they say" the second said

"Yeah, garbage stays together!" the third said

"You leave Onii-chan alone"

"Or what, are you going to do talk cutely before we die of cuteness, I've seen dogs cuter than you" the leader said

"Yeah, I mean we're the chosen ones and you're just gutter trash" the member said before seeing ten bag of cotton candy around her hand. He indicated it to their leader.

"What's this, is the little brat a fan do sweets?" The leader said snatching it off of her

"HEY That's mine" Kiyoko said

"Then come and get it" The leader said holding the bag above his head making Kiyoko jump for it while the others all laughed at her.

"Reach for it shorty!" one of them jeered

"You can do it, in another ten years maybe."

"She's like a bunny rabbit in a cage, all jumping and nowhere to go" they all said as Kiyoko stopped jumping and looked down before whimpering

* * *

Nagisa and Kaede were happily walking together when Nagisa suddenly stopped

"What is it?" Kaede asked as Nagisa backed up

"Hey Nagisa!" Karma said as the partners got together

"what's with him?" Isogai asked

"Those Assholes!" Nagisa snarled.

"What is it?" Karma asked

"A group of Class A Students are bullying Kiyoko!" Nagisa said

"They're what?" Karma said as the guys started projecting Deadly intent while the girls were giving off a motherly protective Aura

"Come on Nagisa!" Karma said

"You got it" Nagisa said as he lead the group over to where the bullies were. Nagisa notcied that the leader of the group had something in his hands, most likely belonging to Kiyoko, so quickly and quietly he grabbed it and started to project his killing intensity

* * *

"Awe, she's crying. Maybe someone should help her. But who would do that" the leader laughed again as he went to take a bit of cotton candy before noticing it was missing "where?" he asked before it went dark.

"Why is it so cold" another of them asked before the darkness erupted with flames revealing: A snake, a wolf, a hawk, a lion, a Cheetah, a Tiger, a gorilla, a crocodile, a bear, a Hyena and a T-Rex. These made them nervous, but the next thing was the icing on the cake

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" a pair of floating red eyes asked. Once the illusion was over it revealed Nagisa, Sugino, Chiba, Mikumra, Maehara, Okajima, Suguya, Mimura, Muramatsu and Terasaka on one side of them and in front of them holding his dear little sister was Karma

"Well, answer the damn question, who do you think you are picking on my little sister?" Karma snarled

"Don't you mean OUR little sister?" Isogai said

"That's right!" Nagisa exclaimed as Karma handed Kiyoko off to Okuda who took her over to the girls. Nagisa also passed her cotton candy back.

"Class is in session, and today's lesson: DON'T MESS WITH CLASS-E!" Karma shouted rushing in to fight the jerk

"Sonuva" the leader said before Karma's fist knocked him into last week.

* * *

Okuda quickly took the teary-eye girl into her arms and headed towards where the other girls were waiting.  
"You're going to be alright Kiyoko-chan, the boys are handling the bullies." Okuda said comforting the girl.  
"Kiyoko-chan!" the girls shouted in worry.  
"You okay?" Kaede asked  
"Did they hurt you?" Hinano asked worried  
"Don't worry! You're safe now." Kanzaki said smiled while rubbing Kiyoko's back  
"The boys are taking care of it!" Rio declared watching the fight  
"How dare they mess with her!?" Yada shouted ready to join in.  
Questions and statements were thrown out to Kiyoko who started to get overwhelm a bit.  
"U-Um, I think she is getting overwhelmed" said Okuda as she felt Kiyoko shaking slightly.  
Kanzaki stepped up and gently took the girl from the chemist. Kanzaki quickly looked over Kiyoko to see any injuries.  
"That's a relief. You have no injuries." She announced. That made the others relax.  
"Gomen for making you worry" Kiyoko said guiltily.  
"What's important now is that safe." Said Megu.  
"We're baaack~" said a happy Karma. He was smiling in accomplishment that the bullies won't be waking up any time soon. The boys were right behind him.  
Karma walked up to Kanzaki to grab Kiyoko.  
"Now the real question is...How did you get here Kiyoko?" Karma asked. "And what's with the camera~" Karma ended with a smile.  
Kiyoko chuckled nervously. Well things got awkward.  
Good thing the class heard a familiar voice from a nearby stall.

* * *

The class and Kiyoko looked towards a stall. At the stall, was their English teacher and their P.E. teacher. Bitch-sensei had a huge smile on her face while Karasuma had a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Hi Pretty Lady! P.E.-sensei!" said Kiyoko waving at them.  
"Ah! Kiyoko-chan!" Bitch-sensei said happily. "And brats!" she said.  
"So you are also taking part of the festival" Karasuma said.  
"Yes" said Isogai.  
"So what are you guys doing?" said Rio.  
Kiyoko was smiling.  
The two adults blushed a bit.

FLASHBACK~  
Karasuma and Irina were walking pass the stalls. Even as assassins, they wish to partake the festivals.  
Irina wore a red yukata with a variety of flowers printed on it and a white sash. Her hair was pinned up with flowers decorating it.  
Irina wrapped her arms around Karasuma's arm as she chatted happily. Karasuma was also listening while also glaring at males who looked at his girlfriend. Even though Irina wore a yukata that showed slight cleavage, the yukata emphasized her figure a lot making heads turn.  
The couple were eating dango from a stand and drinking alcohol.  
"This is so much fun!" Irina said happily.  
"Mhm." Karasuma said chewing on dango.  
Karasuma took a deep breath.  
"Tadaomi?" Irina asked worriedly.  
Karasuma knelt down on one knee. Irina's heart skipped a beat. People nearby stopped immediately to watch. In the shadows, Kiyoko had the camera ready.  
Karasuma took out a box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.  
"Irina, will you do me the honour and marry me? Be my wife?" he said with a slight blush.  
Irina was speechless. Inside she was raging, "WHAT A SMALL SPEECH! HE IS SO BLUNT! WHY DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM?! "BE MY WIFE?" THAT'S IT!?" The thoughts continued.  
She opened her mouth, "Of course I will" she said in a small voice. She had tears glimmering in her eyes.  
Karasuma slipped the ring onto her finger. The two kissed and the audience cheered.  
Kiyoko smiled as she got great pictures of the scene and left the crowd to find her next targets.  
Flashback ends~

"Ne Onii-chan!" Kiyoko said getting everyone's attention.  
"Yeah?" answered Karma.  
"A ring means a happily ever after right?" asked Kiyoko pointing at Irina's hand where a ring was shining.  
The girls went crazy and pounced on the woman asking questions. The boys were smirking at Karasuma.  
Both teachers were blushing at the attention.  
"Yay~ Pretty Lady and P.E.-sensei will live happily ever after" Kiyoko said smiling and she remembered the proposal.

* * *

"Don't think you are off the hook Kiyoko~" sang Karma as he held his sister tightly in his arms. He knew Kiyoko would run the first chance she gets. She'll try even if the yukata restricts her speed.  
Kiyoko just pouted. She hoped everyone forgot about it. She just turned her head refusing to look at him and answer the question.  
"Nu-uh," Karma then pinched her cheek getting a cute whine out of her. He made her turn her head to look at him. "So tell me, how did you get here when I left you home? And what's with the camera around your neck? You taking pictures of us Kiyoko~?"  
Kiyoko still refused to answer and stuck her tongue out at Karma.  
"Well if it's just pictures, then its fine isn't it?" said Sugino.  
"It's not like it is Koro-sensei getting pictures for his files" said Yada.  
"Why are you acting like it is blackmail material Karma?" asked Kaede.  
Kiyoko laughed at the last comment. That made the class uneasy.  
"Karma-kun…did you ever teach Kiyoko-chan to blackmail?" asked Nagisa.  
Karma just rubbed the back of his head. "Well I didn't expect her to blackmail me…"  
Karma sighed and went to take the camera around Kiyoko's neck. Only to realize, it was gone.  
"The camera is gone…" said Okuda.

* * *

"Good for them" a voice said gaining everyone's attention. Koro-sensei sheepishly looked away before shouting "Hot and fresh Takoyaki, come and get your fresh Takoyaki!"

"Well, we now we know how Kiyoko got here" Karma said

"Surprise" Koro-sensei said as Nagisa walked over to him

"Three serves of Takoyaki, your camera and any and all photographs" Nagisa said

"Is that all?" Koro-sensei asked as he handed over the food, and camera. A glare from Karasuma made the octopus give up the pictures.

"Don't worry, any I find that is not blackmail material, I'll give back to you" Nagisa said

"Alright" Koro-sensei said handing over a camera

"And Kiyoko's!" Karma said "Now Kiyoko, since you came with the octopus I think it would only be" he started only to see Kiyoko's puppy dog eyes

"Karma" Nagisa nudged his best fried

"Oh right, well now I guess for the first week back at school after the festival you won't be able to visit

"NO!" The girls, Kiyoko and Bitch-sensei said

"Please onii-chan anything but that" Kiyoko teared up

"Oh come on Karma, so she goofed up!" Yada said

"But a week with this adorable face, it would be madness" Hara said

"Still not caring!" Karma said

"Please onii-chan" Kiyoko whimpered

"Yeah Karma, be nice" Okuda said "A week is a bit much for a young girl"

"Hey bro come here" Nagisa said leading Karma away and whispered something in his ear. "Okay?"

* * *

"Yeah, alright" Karma said walking over "Okay, I've changed my mind, you won't be able to visit for three days and your candy privileges have been suspended for those three days"

"So you better stock up now" Nagisa smiled

"Okay" Kiyoko cheered

"Come on Kiyoko-chan" Okuda said as she took the young girl's hand and walked off.

"Good thing Karma lowered her punishment" Koro-sensei said

"Not quite, now you've handed over the photos but...now you have to hand over any funds you have made tonight

"WHAT WHY!" Koro screamed

"Simple, you're paying for a class engagement party for Irina and Karasuma" Nagisa said

"Fine, but you're getting a double dose of homework" Koro-sensei said

"Actually you're going to half our homework for one day otherwise, one particular shot comes out, about you" Nagisa said holding up a photo to Koro-sensei with the back to him smiling.

"Fine" Koro-sensei said

"Thanks sensei, have a fun night" Nagisa said walking off with Kaede.

* * *

The festival was drawing to a close and the class was about to meet up at the entrance.  
Kiyoko, Karma, and Okuda were by the water balloon stand. The girls were trying to get the water balloons while Karma watched them struggle.  
"Ne, how do you do this?" asked Kiyoko to Okuda.  
"Not sure Kiyoko-chan…" the chemist said.  
"Here I'll get them for you two." Karma said as he walked between them. "Which one do you guys want?"  
"The purple one" Okuda said pointing at a purple water balloon that had stars.  
"I want the blue one with the swirls, Onii-chan" Kiyoko said.  
"Hai~" Karma effortlessly grabbed the desired balloons.  
"Sugoi Karma-kun, you got it on your first try." Okuda said with amazement laced in her tone.  
"Yay Onii-chan!" Kiyoko said as the boy handed out their balloons. Kiyoko immediately started playing with it.  
"Ne Karma-kun, isn't time to meet up with the others soon." Questioned Okuda.  
"Yeah, we should start heading towards there." Karma said. The three then started walking.  
"Ummm…about that…" Kiyoko said gaining the attention of the couple. "I kinda…snuck out of the house. Okaa-san will question why I'm with you and not on my bed sleeping."  
"Hmmm that is a problem…" Okuda said.  
Karma then started thinking about how he will sneak his sister in without their mother knowing.  
"Ah Koro-sensei!" exclaimed Okuda.  
Their teacher was cleaning his stalls up. "Oh hello~"  
"Ah!" Exclaimed Kiyoko. "Ne, can you take me home? I'm supposed to be sleeping remember?"  
"Oh course!" Koro-sensei quickly wrapped up the cleaning. "Let's go~"  
He then picked up Kiyoko. Karma was about to put a stop to it.  
"See ya at the house Onii-chan! Bye Okuda-nee-chan! Say bye for the others for me please!" she said.  
"Kiyoko wai-" Karma started to say until Koro-sensei left the area.  
"It's okay Karma-kun. Kiyoko-chan is in safe hands…I mean…tentacles." Okuda said as she tried to comfort the distress brother.  
"I guess…I rather take her home than the Octopus…" Karma said as the couple started walking towards the entrance again.  
Kiyoko was starting to get sleepy during the ride back home. Koro-sensei, noticing this, patted her head to lull her into sleep. By the time the pair reached home, Kiyoko was seconds from passing out. Koro-sensei placed her in her bed.

* * *

"Goodnight little one, I hope you had fun tonight; also don't worry about those who tried to harm you" he said pulling a sheet up over her to keep her warm, before quickly departing with some of the hidden photos he had on him, under her pillow.  
An hour later Karma came in and saw his sister was slightly tucked in, still wearing her yukata.  
"Hey" he said softly waking his sister up "I think you need get changed out of your yukata"  
"…Okay…Ni-cha" she said sleepily as she started to undo the sash around her waist, which was hiding a couple of pictures she had taken. Karma bent down to pick them up, among them was Terasaka choking on some shaved ice, Megu glaring at Isogai who was going to cook another bag of goldfish and a third showing Okuda kissing Karma on the cheek, who was blushing in the picture.  
"How did she hide these" he muttered as he left the room so she could change "Ah never mind I'll let her keep these two, but this one. Yeah" Karma said stashing the photo of him. "I wonder what's going to happen when class starts back up?" he asked to himself before going to bed.

* * *

The next time the class gather, Irina was upset that Kiyoko was not going to be there, much to the ire of her fiancé Karasuma.  
"You know brat, I'm going to make Kiyoko-chan my flower girl" Bitch-sensei said to Karma.  
"Hai hai" Karma said lazily. The girls were totally on board with the idea though.

Later Nagisa made an interesting discovery, for there on the desk of the male students who had girlfriends were framed pictures of them doing various things on their dates. Nagisa smiled know this was the work of one of their teacher.  
"Good morning Nagisa, admiring Kiyoko-chan's and I handy work, I see" Koro-sensei said  
"Yeah I am" Nagisa said "Thanks Koro-sensei, for everything you've done for us."

"No worries my boy, no worries at all" Koro-sensei said looking over his paperwork.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the project I've been working on with animeandmangafangirl, a festival collab, now this took a while to work on with my usual fanfics (This is why chapter 6 of the fun files was not the best) But I had a blast just writing with and hopefully we will be able to do more in the future, so animeandmangafangirl anything to say?**

Hey guys~ animeandmangafangirl here! I had working on this with Grizzly, hope you enjoy our hard work. If you excuse me, I'm dying from this heat wave and being in front of a computer is not helping lol. Eh, whatever. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA~ also Thank you TheFlowersWeSawThatDay for letting me use your idea~ WHOO MANAKA

 **Okay then until next time we'll catch you on the flipside ja ne~**


End file.
